The present invention relates to an apparatus for growing organisms such as plants and benthoses, etc. by putting moist air into a culture medium. The term "benthoses, etc." as used herein denotes "such benthoses as shellfishes, crabs, lugworms, etc. which live in the sand bottom of the sea or a lake, etc."
There has been known an apparatus for growing plants by moist air, which is provided with an air feed tube having a plurality of nozzles buried, in the culture medium on which plants are grown, a sprayer, and an air blower directly connected with one end of the air tube. Mist comprising water, and liquid fertilizer, etc. sprayed from the sprayer and air sent by the air blower are released into the cultured meduim from a plurality of nozzles of the air tube. Then, these are supplied to the roots of plants (Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 29/1994, published on Jan. 11, 1994).
However, this conventional apparatus for growing plants has disadvantages. When such an apparatus is used, mist and air are directly blown into the air feed tube in the form of a strong turbulent flow. The mist of large particles is blown into the feed tube in just the state that it is in. Thus, many water drops are formed within and on the air feed tube. These water drops eventually result in narrowing of the passage within the air feed tube, and thereby lower the feeding capacity of moist air. Furthermore, the uniform mixture of mist and air cannot be obtained within the narrow air feed tube. The volume of moist air released from each of the nozzles of the air feed tube is from time to time subject to change due to the strong turbulent flow. Thus, there is caused a problem that water, liquid fertilizer and oxygen cannot be supplied to plants as scheduled.